Four Stars in the Dark
by XxRazorgirlxX
Summary: Year One:Hogwarts has a new motto "Every House For itself." But four students, four rejects , from diffrent houses will find comfort and friendship in eachother.Together they will go agaisnt the odds and find stregth in eachother. But will that be enough to deal hatred that has befallen Hogwarts? And who are those that call themselves "The Elite"?


YEAR ONE: FOUR STARS IN THE DARK.

CHAPTER ONE.

Berk. The frozen hell. For years the brave wizards and witches of Berk have been trained and schooled at the Durmstrang Institute, where not only were they taught to be great wizards and witches but to be fierce warriors as well. When the letters of acceptance arrived from Durmstrang everyone was so excited, for a new generation of wizards and witches were going to grace the small island. Everyone was happy, everyone but Stoick "The Vast" Haddock, the chief.

Stoick was the perfect description of a warrior. Strong, brave and very well respected among his people. However, when he saw the letter with the Hogwarts seal on it he felt his heart sink. He knew his son was never going to study at Durmstrang like he did when he was young. Stoick could only sigh.

"Looking at it isn't going to change anything Stoick. The boy is going to go to that school whatever you like it or not." Said Gobber as he placed a firm hand on Stoick's shoulder.

"I know Gobber. It's just ….Hiccup has never really fitted in. I mean he always has his heads in the clouds, doodling in his notebook and not to mention the way he looks, I mean the boy is bearably 100 pounds and he is very short for his age—."

"OK, I get the lad doesn't look like the other kids his age do, but he is a nice kid, Stoick."

"I know he is Gobber, it's just .." Stoick took a deep sigh and turned to right hand man. "Hiccup has always been "different." Going to Hogwarts is will just be another thing that will set him apart from the other kids. Him going to Durmstrang was my last hope so he could become…normal."

The fire crackled in the hearth. Gobber watched silently as Stoick cradled his head in his large hands. He knew that the relationship between Stoick and Hiccup was …rocky to say the least. Father and son never seemed to meet eye to eye on anything. But Gobber had watched Hiccup grow up and although the boy wasn't like the other kids on the island, he wasn't strong or fierce but he had some more to give to the world, he was something special.

He sat down next to Stoick.

"You can't go against her wishes, Stoick."

"I know, Gobber."

"Hey, who knows maybe he'll get sorted into Gryffindor like she was."

"I can only hope so, you should have seen her talk about Gryffindor, her eyes would light up. She used to talk with such passion about her Quidditch games, her roommates, who were as brave as us and the moment she was sorted into Gryffindor. She was so proud to be sorted in the house of "the" Harry Potter." Said Stoick with a twinkle in his eyes.

"She would be so proud if Hiccup was a Gryffindor too."

As both men left the wooden house neither of them notice the small chestnut haired boy sitting quietly on the top steps of the stairs.

* * *

In the kingdom far far away, there was a very strong minded Queen, a very thick headed Princess and a very confused King.

"Mum, ye can't forced me to go! I'm going to go to Hogwarts!"

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady, you are a princess and you are going to go to Beauxbatons! Fergus tell her!"

The Royal family had just sat themselves down for dinner. The King, Fergus had already helped himself to almost everything that was on the table. But just when he was about to put a piece of steak into his mouth, he was met with the chilling stare of his beloved wife, Queen Elinor.

"Well I don't know what to tell her, I went to Durmstrang." He said as he put both his hands up in surrender. The King knew better than to get in between his wife and daughter's fights.

"Fergus, she is a princess. She has to go to Beauxbatons."

"Ye just want me to go there because ye went there!"

"It's tradition."

"It's a stupid tradition."

"Fergus!"

"Dad!"

"Tell her something!" screamed mother and daughter in unison.

Oh, how Fergus dreaded times like this. Torn between the two most important people in his life. Elinor, his beloved wife and Queen. So regal and so elegant. She was the true backbone of the kingdom and without her, who knows what might happen. But what he truly loved about her was her stubbornness which for good or bad had also been passed on to his daughter, Merida, the Princess.

His wee princess has been growing up so fast. Already eleven years old and ready to be shipped off to a wizarding school.

"Dad, please tell her that I'm not going to some prissy French school." said Merida.

"Merida, Beauxbatons is a marvelous schoo—"

"But I want to go to Hogwarts! Please mum, I beg you" said the red-haired princess.

Elinor could see that tears were starting to gather up in her daughters aquamarine eyes. Merida was always a stubborn child, always outside, riding on her horse in the forest , climbing trees and shooting arrows. Basically doing everything a princess shouldn't do.

Elinor sighed."I just want what's best for you."

"Then let me go to Hogwarts. For once let me be me, not a princess and not…you."

Elinor gasped and turned to her husband.

"Fergus, don't you have anything to say?" asked the Queen.

Fergus stood up at his full height and looked down at his wife and daughter.

"I think Merida should go to Hogwarts."

"Yes!"

"Fergus!"

"Let the lass go Elinor." Said the King.

"But she is a princess." Said Elinor clearly shocked by her husband decision.

"Princess or not, you knowing how to fight in essential and both of us know that Beauxbatons is too fancy to teach proper dueling. Merida, you better start writing that reply."

The red haired princess got up and gave her father a big hug,

"Thanks dad! Thank you!" said Merida as she gave the king a kiss on the cheek and ran off to her bedroom to write her reply.

As the princess closed her door the king felt a cold, murderous aura in the dining room, an aura that could only come from his beloved wife.

"Now hang before you—"

"Why do you always take her side? You are too soft on her!"

"Well someone had to Elinor."

The Queen just scoffed and got up from the table. As she was leaving she turned around to her husband.

"I just don't want her to go through what I did. No matter what Fergus, she is not like them." And with that said the Queen walked out of the dining room.

* * *

The kingdom of Corona was a grand kingdom. The citizens were happy, peaceful and the kingdom was filled with riches. The lands of the kingdom were fertile and the mines seemed to have a never ending supply of gold hidden deep within it. The Kingdom was a place where wizards and muggles coexisted in peace. The fertile land was able to grow rare and exotic ingredients that were used for potions and the mines gave gold which made them the main interest of the goblins of the Gringotts Wizarding bank.

However, that all change during the first wizarding war. For years, the rulers of this magical kingdom were muggles, never had there been born a magical child in the royal line of Corona, which angered the Death Eaters, who believed that the magical kind should be ruled by magical folk. The kingdom had been almost completely destroyed by the Death Eaters, the crops were all burned down and the mines had almost been completely emptied.

Those were dark times but the Kingdom of Corona was able to somewhat recover, however the citizen of Corona started to show prejudice against those with magic. They hatred for the magical became so deeply rotten in them that they demanded of the king and Queen to banish from the kingdom all those with magical abilities. The royal couple didn't know what to do, the cry and anger of the people was too loud to ignore so they reluctantly banished all the magical folks from the kingdom.

Years later the King and Queen had a beautiful baby girl, however the child was ill and weak. The King was desperate to find a cure for his little girl. He left the kingdom to find a cure, which he did, a magical flower that grows in the depth of the aged forest. He rushed to the kingdom with heist, hoping that it wasn't too late to heal his daughter.

The child was healed and the kingdom rejoiced. Finally things in the kingdom were starting to turn around. However, that all changed when the princess, Rapunzel, did her first accidental magic at the tender age of 3. The king and Queen were in despair, how could they raise Rapunzel? They didn't know anything about magic and their kingdom hated magic with a fiery passion.

Then, out of the blue a witch that called herself "Mother Gothel" offered to help the royal couple.

"The magical flower you gave her when she was a baby, gave her these magical abitiles."she said. "She is very powerful and very dangerous. She won't be able to control these magical abilities but don't worry, I'll take her under my wing. I'll teach how to control her magic but she will have to live with me and you can never see her again, for her magic is too strong and could destroy the whole kingdom." The King and Queen were worried at first, even though they loved their daughter very much they knew that it would be better for her to train under a real witch.

For eight years Rapunzel was locked up in a high tower deep within the forest, training and studying endless under the protection of Gothel. The older women was very overprotective to the young girl, she never let Rapunzel leave that tower, no matter how much the young girl pleaded.

But once a year, on Rapunzel's birthday, the night sky would fill with beautiful lanterns, she couldn't but feel that those lanterns were meant for her."Mother, why can't I leave the tower?" asked Rapunzel as Gothel brushed her hair.

"Because the world is filled with dangers, my sweet flower." She said calmly.

"What kind of dangers- ouch!"

"Stay still my little flower." Said Gothel as she continued to bush Rapunzel's beautiful golden hair. "Dark wizards, horrible dragons, dementors and other things I can't even mention! But don't worry Rapunzel, I'll always be here."

Rapunzel thought that she would spend her whole life in the tower with Mother Gothel, studying about magic but never seeing any of it. But that all changed for the young princess on her eleventh birthday, when a strange man wearing an all black robe appeared out of thin air in her room.

"Hello?" The strange man asked. "Is there anyone here?"

Rapunzel held her breath and tried not to scream as she hides under her bed.

_"I'm scared! Why did Mother leave me? Who is man? Is he a dementor? A dark wizard? His going to—."_

"Hello there."

Rapunzel let out a loud scream as a wave of fear overpowered her. Her scream caused the bed fly off and the unknown man to soar across the room.

Rapunzel grabbed the heaviest book she could find and held it up in front of her face for protection.

"Amazing." Said the man.

Rapunzel peak out of the top of the book and saw a man, who she was expecting to be mad, smiling.

"Allow me to introduce myself." He said politely. "My name is Neville Longbottom."

At the mention of his name Rapunzel drop the book. " You mean THE Neville Longbottom?" She asked in amazement.

The man just nodded slightly as the young girl approached him meekly.

"By the looks of it I guess you already know you're a witch." He said as he looked at hundreds upon hundreds of books that graced the tower's shelves. The books contained everything about spells, potions and the wizarding world.

Rapunzel only replied with a nod, too star-struck to say anything.

"Then I guess you know what this is." He pulled out on his pocket a letter with a red wax seal on it and gave it to her.

She started running towards Neville, long hair dragging behind her and her bare feet touching the cold marble floor. She stopped in front of him; he was a lot taller than she thought.

The older man bend down to reach her eye level.

"Is there something you want to ask me, Rapunzel?" said the old man with a soft smile. His hair was the color of salt and pepper and he face was covered with a few well defined wrinkles. Even though his body was well built and lean like a man half his age, his eyes were dull and heavy, the eyes of someone who had seen many deaths and fights.

"Is the Hogwarts library as big as the pictures show it to be ?"

Neville just smiled.

However Mother Gothel was not happy with Rapunzel decision to go to a wizardry school.

"I can't believe you would decide something so serious without talking to me first!" said Gothel as she paced around hers and Rapunzel's tower.

"Why would you want to go anyway? You already know more magic than anyone in that all dammed school could ever teach you." Asked Gothel.

Rapunzel just looked at the ground whilst fiddling with her long blond hair.

"I just thought-" She said meekly.

"Exactly you thought, you let a strange man in here, and just decided to go to a school far away without even talking over with your mother! Rapunzel, I need you here with me." Said Gothel as she ran her fingers though Rapunzel's long blond hair.

"I'm very sorry, Mother." Said Rapunzel.

Gothel looked down at her daughter and let out a long sigh. _"They are not just going to let this slide, they are going to keep send Longbottom here until she goes to that damn school. I can't allow him to find me but I can't be too far away from her hair." _She thought.

"Fine, you can go to that wreck of a school. I'll rent a house in Hogsmeade. You'll come for your weekly lessons every weekend; you are not allowed to go anywhere else beside the castle."

"Understood, Mother." Said Rapunzel.

"Good, my precious little flower."

* * *

On a dark cold winter night, when the moon was full, the only thing that could be heard was the small cry of an infant.

High up in the snowy mountains, where nothing grew and there was always a thick blanket of snow covering everything, lived some strange people.

"Sandy, I'm telling you are hearing things, I didn't—. Is that a baby?" He asked.

And sure enough, there in front of the door was a small basket and inside of it laid a small infant. The baby was probably only 3 weeks old, with brown hair. Its small little body was wrapped up in a blue blanket, leaving only its head exposed to the harsh weather.

"My word! Sandy, tell the yetis to start a fire and find some warm blankets!"

North brought the basket into his home, the small infant was still crying as loud as his little lungs could allow him. Sandy approached North with a bunch of warm blankets North took them and started to wrap up the infant in the warm layers.

"Phil, is the fire ready? Come on, it's miracle that the child is alive, we must keep it warm." Said North as he carried the baby closer to the fire.

Unknowing to North and the yetis , a letter fell out of the baby's basket. Sandy picked up the letter.

_Please take care of our son. He shouldn't have to suffer for our mistakes._

_Please keep him safe, his name is Jack Frost and he's destined for great things._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-ELEVEN YEARS LATER =-=-=-=-=-=

Jack Frost, or the "Snow Demon" as he was known around North's "workshop" which was more like a castle, was currently on the top said place enjoying the cold air hitting his face. He loved feeling of lying in the snow, touching his bare feet, and the chilly winds nipping at his nose. He just loved the snow and everything it brought with it, which was a good thing cause if he didn't he probably couldn't live in the North Pole.

He raised his wand in the air and said "Ventus". And right then a huge burst of cold wind came out of nowhere and tossed the boy high up into the air. But Jack didn't fear it because he knew how to handle his wind spells. The amber eyed boy enjoyed the feeling of falling, it was the closest he could get to actually flying, into the big blue sky. He felt weightless and free. He was so high up that North's workshop looked a toy that a toddler had lost in the snow. Jack kept falling down but as soon as he could see clear the roof of North's workshop he yelled " Ventus!" and his fall was stopped up a cushion of air.

"Jack!"

The boy turned around and was greeted by the sight of a huge man with a long white beard.

"Oh, hey North." Jack said as he tried to hide his wand from the older man.

"Get inside before you catch a cold."

Jack and North enter the workshop and when they did they were immediately greeted by the smell of warm gingerbread cookies - *CRASH* - and the sound of toys breaking.

"How many times do I have to say it? Don't let the elves near the fragile toys!" yelled North to the yetis.

No matter how many times Jack entered the huge workshop he could never stop this feeling a amazement his felt. The "shop" was absolutely breath-taking.

Upon it's tall walls there were millions upon millions of work benches for the yetis, each one more beautifully crafted than the last. Toys flying back and forth and in the middle of it all was a huge globe with a million of golden lights gracing its surface.

As Jack continued to walk around the shop to get to his room, he bumped into something –or rather someone- small and …grainy?

"Woah! Oh, Sandy! I-um-didn't see you there. Sooo what's up?" asked Jack, his face practically screaming "guilty".

Even though the short, yellow man was mute he could communicant by creating sand images. Beautiful images. Sandy wielded his sand like a artist wielded his brush, creating images of art. Jack was one of the few people who could understand those images with ease.

"_Will you stop trying to kill yourself? And put on some shoes."_

"Aww, come on Sandy, you know I'm not a shoes person. Bare footed is the way to go." said Jack with an impish smile.

_"So I'm guessing you're excited for your first magic lesson?"_

"You know it Sandy."

"First? The boy has been making icicles out of thin air ever since he was eight! I'm telling you it's a miracle that the ministry hasn't done anything about it."

A thick Australian accent reached Sandy and Jacks ears. And sure enough a huge pooka came bouncing through the huge door of the workshop.

"Bunny! You're here early, what happen? Did you miss us or just me?" said Jack.

"Can it you little anklebiter." Before either of them could think of a comeback.

"Jack!" North scream echoed inside the giant workshop.

"Ok mate, what did you do now?" asked Bunny.

Jack just gave the large Pooka a confused look. "You know Cottontail, for once I have no idea." Said Jack.

North came rushing towards the trio, clearly in distress as he was knocking over everything in his path.

"An owl just delivered this letter for you, Jack. It's from Hogwarts." Said North as he tried to catch his breath.

Jack slowly took the letter out of the Russian man's hands. "Wait, did you say an owl?" He asked, but North just shrugged it off and continued to urge the boy to read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZADRY

_Headmistress: Maryvonne Miroir_

_Dear Mr. Frost,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Deputy Headmaster._

Jack just continued to look awestruck at the letter while the whole workshop seemed to fall into completely silence. He was going to Hogwarts?

"How did this happen? I thought I was going to learn magic from you two?" Jack gestured the letter towards North and Sunny, who both had an equally confused look on the faces.

"Hogwarts usually sends letters to kids whose name had been written down at birth by their parents." Said Bunny.

Jacks eyes widened. "Don you guys think that my parents could have—."

"It could be possibility. Sandy, what do you think about situation?" Sandy just shook his head.

"Hogwarts." Jack, like every other kid in the wizardly world had heard the magnificent stories about the magical school that taught Harry Potter. The hundreds upon hundreds of secret passages and rooms, the founded houses of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The castle had been almost been completely destroyed during the second wizarding war but since then the castle had been rebuild to its former glory.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts."

"What?! Jack please, think this though."Said North.

"Oi, don't do anything rash there mate. Think about your... limitations."

But Jack paid no attention to them; instead he turned his attention to the small silent yellow man.

"What do you think Sandy?"

"Bunnymund is right Jack, you are going to be at a great disadvantage compared to the others students."

"I know Sandy but this might be the only chance to learn more about my parents." Said the brown haired boy.

Sandy nodded. _"I think he should go to Hogwarts."_

"Well if Sandy agrees then I guess it is ok, back to work now."

"Wait if he's going to go a school then I say send the little anklebiter to Durmstrang. I'll bet they could straighten him up." Said Bunny as he shot a glare at Jack,

"Aww c'mon Bunny, I know that you can't live without me, but I'm going to Hogwarts no matter how much you cry." Said Jack with a smirk.

"Go leave! Now! And promise not to write!"

The two continued their little fight completely ignoring the two other men in the background.

"Sandy, are you sure this is good idea?"

_"To be completely honest North, I'm not sure."_


End file.
